


Will You Be My Valentine?

by delicehyun



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXOVelvet, F/M, Irene - Freeform, Red Velvet, Suho - Freeform, bae joohyun, reveluv - Freeform, surene
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicehyun/pseuds/delicehyun
Summary: He’s the student council president.She’s the class no. 1.They say opposite attracts, but not for both people who aim to be on the top.Until February 14 came.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 6





	Will You Be My Valentine?

“Irene, lahat kami may date, ikaw nalang wala.” Aniya ng kaibigan niyang si Seulgi. Tomorrow is the day where everyone is anticipating. Well, not for singles like Ms. Bae.

“Wala akong pakialam, sa bahay ako bukas,” Irene rolled her eyes. “Tapos ang usapan.”

“Wow, you’re so KJ!” balik ni Yeri sa kanya. “Try one of those blind dates lang! I can set you up!” Inismiran lang ni Irene ang mga kaibigan niya.

People may think that she already has a boyfriend. Who wouldn’t thought she’s an NBSB considering she’s a ‘beauty and brains’ type of a person. Full package na. 

Many also tried to court her. Pero wala e, the girl’s married to her academics.

Hours passed by, Irene’s only doing papers and reports. She doesn’t have that much of extra-curricular activities that’s why she’s doing her best to get high grades from every subject. That’s how she maintained being the class’ top 1.

One new message.

Feb Fair. UP Grandstand. 9 PM. 

I’ll wait. 

-J

“J? Sinong J naman ‘to?” Irene tossed her phone away from her sight. Binigay na naman siguro ni Yeri ang number niya kung kani-kanino. I should teach that girl a lesson.

At dahil sa plano niyang pangganti kay Yeri, bakit parang siya ‘yung ginantihan?

Irene’s now lost in the crowd. She planned on leaving Yeri for a while then come back after as a way of revenge. Mukhang nasa jowa na ata.

Wala na siyang load. She can’t just roam around the park finding her friends considering a lot of people are in the field. Kids running. Mix of adults and teens falling in line to their chosen food booths. And couples lying on a blanket placed on the ground, waiting for the show to start.

She knows she shouldn’t be here. But her feet leads the way to wherever it wants to be.

And here she is. At the Grandstand. 

It’s 10 minutes past 9 PM. Wala rin namang nag-aantay sa kanya. No texts. No calls. She guessed it’s a prank and Yeri being involved is just a mere speculation. Why she haven’t thought of that.

But her thoughts were cut when a man stood in front of her.

“Junmyeon?” Irene was startled. Her shock grew more seeing a bouquet of flowers in front of her. 

Junmyeon. Ah, the student council president? No. More like, the man who she has been admiring for years. 

He looks so good. Dashing as ever. Wearing a navy blue polo and black pants. Hair slicked back. A head turner for every girl passing by.

Irene never thought this would happen. Even though she had the traits that every man would die for. But to be someone who will make him smile, laugh, share his concerns, be with him through ups and down. Someone as Junmyeon’s girlfriend. 

That can only be a dream.

“Ngiti mo lang ang nakikita ko, tauhin man ang silid...” the band already started playing minutes ago.

“Irene, I like you.” 

So this is how valentine’s feels like.

“Ikaw ang araw sa tag-ulan. At sa maulap kong umaga...”

Ecstatic.


End file.
